Two Fates
by BasilNotes
Summary: Ruby Cunningham had always known in e back of her mind she wasn't normal. Sure being part of a family that had a tazzelworm as a pet was weird, but in a cool way. She didn't know she was the daughter of the 'Manifestum' nor did she know she was going to become the ninja. To bad she's never had good luck. Fem!Lee Fem!Randy Married!Lee/Biffy Cunningham Family AU (T for Violence)
1. Last Stall on the Left

**A/N: I don't own the cover photo that belongs to an amazing DeviantART user named RiotRebel. Like seriously amazing. **

**I don't own Randy a Cunningham or Detentionaire so please don't sue. Please?**

**This is an AU that I though of but RiotRebel has basically co-founder of the idea if not the founder. **

**This will be MOSTLY canon until I decide to add the council and his Eminence. **

**Serpent will be an overprotective stalker of an uncle and Biffy HATES Howard**

( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀)

Last Stall on the Left

Journal Entry 1:

For 800 years Norrisville has been protected by a Ninja. No one knows that every four years a new warrior is chosen, a freshman to fight the forces of evil. I am the Ninja, I am Ruby Cunningham.

( ´▽｀)

"Welcome freshman, I'm sure your bummed to be back in school." A blonde haired man wearing a green vest said somewhat pleasantly. Ruby was getting a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

He got into a position where he was leaning forward looking into some poor kids face at the front of class before opening his mouth and screaming at the entire class. "Well so am I!" Papers flew back as he shifted into a normal standing position. "500 Words what you did on your summer vacation." He slammed his fist on the desk making the room vibe rate a little.

Ruby looked down at her notebook paper and pencil.

'Name, Ruby Cunningham. Grade 9. Title: What I Did on My Summer,' her thoughts were interrupted by a meaty freshman with red hair, aka her best friend Howard Wienerman.

He had gotten out of his seat and sneakily gone to the front of her desk. "Cunningham let me copy of you."

Ruby leaned back in her seat resting her right arm on the chair. "Howard we can't turn in the exact same essay." She said nicely. He was her best friend and she wouldn't say that she was a little tired of him copying off of her, after all he had been doing it since kindergarten and she had gotten used to it.

"Why not? We had the exact same summer." His reply was somewhat truthful.

Mr. Bannster, the blonde haired English teacher, threw his shoe at Howard. "No talking!" He screamed his feet resting on his desk showing the shnastiness of his shoeless foot.

Howard looked appalled as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Well,' Ruby thought bringing her pencil up to her mouth, 'it wasn't the exact same. I mean it started out the same. Grave Punchers 1-3 non stop playing without reading the instruction manuals, well she HAD read them but only AFTER Howard was gone. It was better to actually know what you were doing and side quest and the alike, plus she enjoyed reading books. And then something epic happened;

"Congratulations: You have punched all the graves"

A day after that something even epicer happened;

Randy had finished talking to her mom about how the weird video call where some bald madly screeched knock knock. An off screen voice had asked the man what he was doing. Before the guy could end the call the device he was using was, presumably, yanked from his hands.

"Ruby my dear girl how is the Manifestum?" An old man said cheerfully stated. He must have caught her confused expression because he mumbled quietly, "of course she hasn't told you. She wishes to protect you."

The bald person had grabbed the device accidentally hanging up before she had had the chance to ask them who they were and what was the Manifestum.

When she relayed the information to her mother her face had lost a bit of its color. She had taken her daughter in her arms and hugged her.

"That's really weird Ruby." She had a feeling her mom was hiding but she shrugged it off.

Grabbing a piece of gum she made her way upstairs with a smile on her face. Opening her door she didn't fail to notice the little shadow that made its way to her window, instead she had decided to open the weird box it had left on her table. She knew it was watching her as she opened the decorated wood.

"The NinjaNomicon." The purple haired teen spoke aloud.

She had a feeling that the shadow had been watching her for sometime and knew her habits so she no chantry threw the book over her shoulder after secretly memorizing the cover.

Reaching into the box again she pulled out another note. "You are the Ninja." Her eyes didn't widen in excitement they widened in realization. She was not just any ninja. She was THE Ninja.

"Oh my Sweet." She practically sang in excitement. "I have to tell Howard!" She looked back at the box as it glowed showing a third and final note. "You can't tell anyone."

She pouted crossing her arms. "Aw that's WONK!" She smiled and pulled on the mask regardless of the unfairness of the not telling anyone.

She was thrown up into the air as black ribbons with a red glow wrapped around her. When she opened her eyes she was in the ninja suit. A bit modified since she was a girl, no one ever knew the true ninja of the ninja so they would just assume that the ninja had always been a girl, for all 800 years.

'Listen I don't know how the ninja suit works but it is totally the straight up cheese.'

Ruby remembered jumping off of the ground and punching stuff.

She also remembered doing a roundhouse kick to Mr. Camilio. Her father told her she had named it after her Uncle Camillio who she hadn't seen since she was two. The same went for the orange sloth that was Holg from her Uncle Holger.

She had felt awesome when she'd done it but she had almost immediately regretted it. That was one of her favorite possessions.

'I am Ruby Cunningham, I am the ninja. It's pretty much the coolest thing ever, the only bummer is I can't tell anyone not even my best friend.' She paused in writing and looked over at Howard who was rubbing his pencil under his armpit.

"Pencils down!" Mr. Bannster yelled as Ruby looked down at her paper.

'Which is why this probably wasn't the best topic for my essay.'

She shredded it as the teacher reached his hand forward. She dropped the tiny remains of the essay in his hands.

"What's this supposed to be?"he asked her angrily.

Thinking quickly about how to turn this into an A she spoke smartly and rationally. "This is a metaphor on the fleetingness of summer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excellent use of a metaphor.."

'But will it be enough?' She thought as he let the remains drop to the floor.

"I'll give you an A-." She sighed happily it may be 90 but it was still better then a B.

She and Howard walked out the door as Bucky ran by. "I don't want a wedgie Bash!" He screamed terrified.

"I already gave you a wedgie I just want to give you a change."

As Bash ran past her and Howard twirling a pair of underwear above his head like a sling she couldn't help but think how it seemed to be almost timed so that she and Howard would see it. Maybe she was thinking to deeply about this. Bash wouldn't wait for the last two freshman before torturing a weaker kid.

The others scattered away in fear.

Howard pushed the scene off as he walked forward. "Can we talk about this Ninja situation?" He said.

"Wha- what ninja situation, there is no ninja situations!" She said uneasily.

"Exactly the no Ninja situation!" Howard replied angrily sticking his arms towards her in frustration as Bash and Bucky ran in front of them. "We've been in Norrisville High for two days and we haven't seen this guy once!"

"I think maybe the Ninja has to wait for like a robot or monster attack or something." The purple haired teen shrugged. She saw Bucky resting before noticing Bash and the chase starting again.

Howard turned and started walking sideways to reprimand her. "Why are you not madder about this, we are the ninjas number one fans!"he faced forward again as they continued their walk through the hallway.

"I mean it's not like the ninja can just smoke bomb on by for a meet and greet.." She said shrugging.

Then she got a terrible idea. It would backfire, that much she knew but she would do anything to keep Howard from finding out her secret.

"Or could she?"

( ´▽｀)

In MicFist industries the CEO was talking to a business partner.

"I thought you said you were going to destroy the ninja." A voice said from the green glass in front of him.

"But I haven't seen the ninja all summer. Have you Viceroy?" McFist replied tugging on his collar.

"No but she is a ninja so it's kind of her dealio." Everybody stopped and stared at Viceroy.

"What?" The scientist asked.

"You said her." The sorcerer and McFist replied simultaneously.

"Well yeah. I mean no offense sorcerer but you never found out if the ninja's gender. And besides the deep voice could because of a cold. A really long cold or something." Viceroy replied.

McFist rolled his eyes at Viceroy. "We have a plan." He pushed his hand away from his beard. "As soon as he pokes HER," he emphasized her shooting a glare at Viceroy having a feeling the scientist was right, "out of her Ninja-hidey-hole. BAM!" His robotic hand slammed into his flesh on. "We destroy her."

Green mist swirled around the screen and the ugly green sorcerer. "Do. Not. Fail. Me. " the Sorcerer stated as his face faded from the screen.

It was silent for a moment before the phone started ringing scaring both Viceroy and McFist. McFist ran to the phone and had a struggle to get it. He breathed in knowing what was coming.

"Hello. Mhmm. I'll be there in fifteen minutes sugarplum."

He slammed the phone down several times before sliding down in his chair angrily. "HOW am I supposed to run an evil empire with my son is causing problems at school?!" He healed angrily at Viceroy.

"Just make a deadly machine with cup-holders!" His mechanical fist broke his coffee cup spewing warm coffee onto his face. "Forget the cup-holders just make it deadly.."

( ´▽｀)

"Cunningham if you don't want me to take your lumpy tots just say so!" Howard whispered towards the door as he picked one off her plate. He would leave her five. Probably.

"Smoke bomb!" A feminine yell was heard before a red cloud appeared. After the smoke cleared the ninja was revealed only it's gender was more defined, the ninja was a girl.

"Hello hi, Ninja here!" She said feeling sick. She didn't want to do this. She really didn't want to.

( ´▽｀)

"In the two days alone that your son has been at school he has given sixty wedgies, thirty two swirlies, and one ChadaNuggaGravy Bowl." Principal Slimivits read off their sons infractions.

"Is that even a real thing." McFist asked boredly.

Principal Slimovits turned his computer around to show the disturbing evidence. Both he and Marci gasped.

"Oh sweet potatoes." Marci exclaimed.

"Ah yeah." Bash shouted.

"Oh Principal Slimovits I just don't believe my little Bashford would do anything like that."

"Yeah ma he's framing me!" Bash stuck out the hand that had the underwear on it and McFist had trouble making himself not face palm as Bash quickly hid his hand behind his back.

"Hey the ninja's in the cafeteria!" A student screamed as she passed the principals office.

The principal shot up excitedly. "Oh the ninja, let's say we take a fiver?" He asked before running towards the cafeteria.

"I'm escaping!" Bash yelled as he ran out the door.

Marci sent a look at her husband internally groaning,"oh go on if you don't destroy/capture the ninja now it's all you'll talk about on the ride home."

"You know what?!" He healed before kissing her cheek. "You're the best." He ran out the door and dialed Viceroy.

He saw the ninja and almost gasped. She was most defiantly a girl. So he'd been getting beaten by a girl.

V: *sigh* McFist industries. Evil genius Viceroy speaking.

M: The ninja's at the school right now. Release the *pause* the thing.

V: his name is Crackenstien.

M: RELEASE THE CRACKENSTIEN.

( ´▽｀)

The call ended and vice roy sighed. Charging up his taser he shoved it at the monster charging it up. Cackling evilly he spoke to the monster robot "go forth my Crackenstien and destroy the ninja!"

The monster roared in response.

"Well She's about yeah high red scarf black suit or maybe it's navy blue."

The monster roared again before running through the wall.

"No your right you never wear red with navy blue."

( ´▽｀)

Ruby showed off some fake moves her stomachs sinking as she gloated.

"Well you've all been nice but I've got to go. Remember to tip those lunch ladies." She said.

"Wait."Howard wrapped himself around her leg and she shifted uncomfortably. "My best friend and I are your biggest fans. Please wait for her."

She felt her heart tighten. She'd always had a tiny crush on this side of Howard, the side that cared about her. "That's sweet and all but I must go!"

Then the lunch door burst open and a stitch work monster came in. Ruby's mood immanently got higher. "My first monster fight, so honking bruce!"

"Ninja flip!" She flew through the air and landed a few feet in front of the monster. "Monster get ready to.." She was cut off as she was punched into the hallway.

Howard gasped texting his best friend. "Cunningham get back here, the ninja's totally getting pond."

Ruby slammed into the lockers and took out her phone. "I wouldn't say I'm getting pond." She paled when the monster shot through the the hole. She jumped and slammed her foot into it before running to the closest restroom. She didn't take time to realize it was the boys restroom.

"Oh man I am getting pond." She slammed into the last stall on the left the monster following after her.

"I wasn't running from you." She said nervously. She ran out and jammed a pipe in between the two stall door handles. She would read the NinjaNomicon next passing period to see how she was to defeat it.

She ran into class just as the bell rang.

"Where have you been we were supposed to meet the ninja together!" He paused before leaning closer and whispering to her. "Hey but between you and me she was kind of stinking it up out there."

"Come on Howard I... I'm sure the ninja was trying her best okay." She replied moodily. "It's not like there're instructions on being the ninja." She inwardly screamed because she hated keeping secrets and she knew the NinjaNomicon was basically a guide to being the ninja.

She watched the period pass slowly. Jumping up as the bell rang and ignoring Howard completely because of the shame she ran towards the bathroom pulling out the Nomicon. She hugged it tightly ignoring the way it gave of an aura of confusion. "God I love books they're so knowledgeable." She said as she sat in the stall. "Now to find out how I'm supposed to defeat robots." The book seemed to glow which scared the cheese out of Ruby.

It opened by itself seemingly happy that she wanted to learn its secrets.

Then she was falling as though her soul had been sucked from her body into the books pages. Pictures and words rushed by until she slammed into a wall. Looking up she saw a saying, "believe in the weapons in the suit."

She was so confused till little arrows appeared around her. "Oh I'm in the suit." She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly. "I just have to believe in myself."

She flushed the toilet to make it appear as though she had been using the restroom before opening the stall and washing her hands. Running from the up stairs bathroom she neared the stairs ready to go to the boys bathroom in the basement, apparently it was the closest to the lunchroom go figure, when a foot came out of nowhere. Instead of falling she felt dainty arms catch her. Looking up she saw Howard smiling down at her. "Hey Ruby your back!"

"I gotta go Howard." She said pretending to look at their next classes door.

"No!" He screamed wrapping himself around her. He buried his head into her stomach. "Look I know your still mad about me saying the ninja is having an off day but to make it up we get to see her in action. Turns out the Ninja didn't defeat the robot so I set it free so we could both see her in action."

"You did what?!" She asked.

"Yeah now the ninja will have to come back and we'll watch her beat the monster together." He said waving his hands around.

A car slammed through the wall and Howard looked at her expectantly. "You want to thank me now or later? How should we do this?"

Ruby frowned then looked back outside and saw McFist run into the parking lot. She heard him ask where the monster was. She shrugged it off as him being excited to see the ninja in action but her stomach protested.

Howard grabbed her arm and led her through the hole in the wall. "Ninja action curtesy of maw." He stated proudly.

"Who's the best friend ever?" He turned to belly bump her only to realize she was gone. "Are you kidding me?"

The monster was throwing things when Ruby appeared as the ninja via smoke bomb.

"I believe in me. I believe in me. I believe in me, kicking your butt." She whispered as a chant. She beckoned it towards her. It ready all six sets of hands.

She ran at it kicking its chin before using its face as a push off board for a flip. Turning around to survey it's effectiveness she saw the monster running towards her. It looked pain but not to much. It tried punching her but she blocked all of its fist kicking its last one flipping midair.

She sighed happily as it appeared down for the count when a secret arm popped out of nowhere.

"Secret arm that is so Viceroy." McFist cheered.

"Why isn't this working I'm believing what else could be in the suit?!" She avoided a punch. Reaching behind her she pulled her hands away holding a sword. Words saying weapon and sword is weapon appeared in neon letters along with arrows.

"Ah believe in the weapon that is in the suit!" She felt so stupid now. She slashed the hand that had her pinned to the ground off.

"That makes way more sense." She hopped back up and slammed her feet into the monsters chest cavity. It flew back growling as she got into a battle stance. "Let's do this."

The monster ran at her. "Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop!" She screamed as she twirled the sword around like it was her Uncle's staff.

The monster slowly fell apart much to Ruby's relief before it split into half. She saw a kid run to the trash can and throw up after it split in two length ways. She couldn't blame the kid. She wanted to do the same. But she was the ninja she couldn't.

"NOOOOOOOO." McFist screamed. "Way dudes that was awesome."

The crowd cheered smoke bomb and Ruby was all too happy to oblige. "Smoke bomb!"

Ruby ran to meet Howard. "Hey Howard."

"What do you think I'm some chowder head?" He questioned her.

She shifted uncomfortably. Her jury was still out on that one. "I don't know how to answer that." She replied truthfully.

"I know what you've been up to." He stated.

"You do?" She said surprised.

"First your gone and the ninja is here then the ninja is gone and you're here." He said knowingly crossing his arms and smirking at her. "I know your secret girl."

She silently was relieved she couldn't go four years lying to the guy she lov- liked. Liked platonically. The guy she platonically liked. "Look Howard I wanted to tell you."

Howard slammed his hand up. "Well it's to late now. Yeah I've figured it all out. With my mind." He started tapping his head before she hugged held his shoulders.

"This is such a relief." She said walking forwards of she could transform. "It's been killing me that I couldn't tell you!"

Howard smiled and closed his eyes. "I mean sneaking off so you could take off your jacket every time the ninja shows up so your birthmark isn't covered is..." He stopped when he saw the ninja where his best friend stood "Wait your the ninja?" He asked.

"My best friends the ninja. This is incredible, I'm going to tell everyone."

Ruby was a little red at his compliment of being awesome before she realized he would spill the beans so she quickly but kindly crushed the thought.

"You can't tell anyone." She reprimanded him shaking her head.

"Well that stinks." He says deflating a bit.

"No Howard this stinks. smoke bomb!" A cloud of smoke enveloped them smelling like farts.

"Gross this smells like farts." Howard complained.

"You'd be surprised you get used to it then you kind of start liking it."

( ´▽｀)

Ruby stepped out of the shower drying her body off before pulling on her pajamas, a tank top and barely below the knees pj pants. She quickly ran the towel up and down her hair making sure it was pretty dry before brushing it out. She had brushed her teeth before the shower and washed her face during it. She pulled her somewhat damp hair into a ponytail before looking in the mirror. Her birthmark had been making her worried lately. On the first day of school she had decided to hide it with a jacket but it didn't stop the fact it was there.

She fingered it lightly smiling. She loved it, no matter what the bully's said. Throwing her towel over the rack she stepped out of the steamy restroom to the cold wood just outside the bathroom.

She quickly made her way downstairs to say goodnight to her parents when she decided she'd listen to their conversation.

"Lee she's going to start getting curious." Her dad's voice rang strong and deep.

"I just want to protect her as long as I can Biffy. She's our daughter, I don't want our high school escapades to be her life. She deserves better then that..." She heard their embrace and kiss all the way from the foot of the stairs.

"I know kitten but one day she will have to know," dad paused, "but we will protect her and keep her naive as long as we are able."

She heard her mothers soft sobs as she quietly made her way to get a look at them.

Her dad was wearing his signature hat and his strong arms were holding her mom close. One around her waist the other in her red and black hair. He was in pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. It was hard to believe how strong he was when he worked at his own computer company.

Her mom was in one of his cat t-shirts and her hair was loose. As a policewomen her mom almost always had her hair put up in a way that it wouldn't get in her way should she have a runner or the alike case.

"I'm scared Biffy I don't want to loose her." Her mom whispered into her dad's chest.

"I don't either Lee."

She slowly backed up deciding they needed their moment before she tripped over something scaly that threw off her balance causing her to fall onto her butt. A hiss came from the family pet and her closest ally, even compared to Howard, Tazz. She had never considered it weird that the family pet was a tazzelworm she actually found it pretty honking Bruce but it had just alerted her parents of her presence as they ran out of the kitchen to make sure she was okay.

"Oh Ruby did you fall down the stairs again?" Her mom asked examining her for bumps and bruises as her dad gently pulled her up.

"I'm fine mom I just wanted to say goodnight." She wrapped her arms around her mom and dad tightly holding them close. She looked at Tazz tiredly "let's go to bed bud."

Tazz hissed happily before rushing up the stairs and to the left to her room.

"We love you be baby girl."her mom said a look of tired secrets in her eyes.

"I know." She replied quietly before making her way to her room.

( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀)

**A/N: Ok so reporting beginning A/N:**

**I don't own the cover photo that belongs to an amazing DeviantART user named RiotRebel. Like seriously amazing. **

**I don't own Randy a Cunningham or Detentionaire so please don't sue. Please?**

**This is an AU that I though of but RiotRebel has basically co-founder of the idea if not the founder. **

**This will be MOSTLY canon until I decide to add the council and his Eminence. **

**Serpent will be an overprotective stalker of an uncle and Biffy HATES Howard. **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Until the next installment,**

**Bye**.


	2. Got Stank

**A/N: Ok I don't own Randy Cunningham or Detentionaire so don't sue I don't have anything. **

**Ok Howard and Ruby cam out a little OOC in this chapter so please don't hate me for it. I'm really sorry. Anyways read and enjoy**

( ´▽｀)

Chapter Two: Got Stank

Ruby rubbed her head trying to minimize her current headache that was going on. She didn't really care about sports, especially where the seats determined how cool you were and no matter how long they'd been friends Howard couldn't get it through his head that if she was going to a game she would sit wherever she wanted. It was solely because he was her friend was she allowing him to ramble on about how they needed to get their names out there; otherwise, she would've done one of Uncle Serpent's moves, on his face.

She was pulled roughly from the sidewalk into a bush where Howard was. "Cunningham are you sure this is going to work? Hey why aren't you all painted up?" Ruby turned and was torn between laughing and screaming in fear because before her stood her best friend covered in blue paint, wearing yellow spandex, and white paint saying 'Go Carps.'

"Howard I was just kidding when I suggested the body paint!" She whispered as she slammed her face into her open palm. This was way worse then when her fathers old friend, Kimmie McAdams, had come for a visit and decided the Ruby was way cooler then her mom and had her dad's sense of style, she never really understood why Aunt Kimmie seemed to hold a small sense of your a superiority when it came to fashion towards her mom but meh, and deserved true advice on what to wear. She had replaced almost all of her clothes with different shades of pink and whites, luckily her mother had hid most of her original wardrobe but she was forbidden from throwing out the new clothes by her Aunt Kimmie.

She had found that some of the clothes were colors other then pink, like the occasional Jean skirt, purple clothing item, or teal garment, had been quite comfortable and, dare she say it, flattering towards her unique features so she'd pull out an outfit every now and then. A prime example was for tonight, she knew her Aunt was cool in her high school days she could just see it radiating off of her, the light of a popular girl, and she knew she had an impeccable sense of style. So she knew that the jean shorts that went mid thigh along with the black boots went well with the lifeguard red 'GO CARPS SWIMMERS' she had gotten earlier that year.

"But I thought you were serious, now I look like a total geek while you look smokin' so not fair Cunningham! I'm going home to change." Ruby rolled her eyes at her best friend before turning as red as her shirt realizing he had called her hot.

"Howard it's to late for that, you live like ten minutes from school so that's like twenty if you don't go inside and change, besides it's already halfway through the first quarter. I'm sorry bud but your going to have to live with the fact you can't understand sarcasm." She said guiltily. She knew Howard always had trusted her but she hadn't thought he had forgotten she could be sarcastic as well, she was a girl after all.

Howard pouted and Ruby had to stop herself from squealing and picking him up and spinning him around, like she sometimes reminded herself despite her usual attitude and attire, she was a girl.

In a last attempt to get away from watching the game, she could be playing grave punchers or playing with Tazz for Pete's sake, she made a suggestion, "we could just go home and call it a night?" Her voice came out nonchalant not showing her extreme hope that he'd take her up on the offer and after taking a shower, hopefully, and changing that he'd come to her house and they'd play grave puncher's. He obviously didn't sense her intentions as he immediately shook his head.

"No Cunningham, I have to do this." He seemed serious, "we will sit in the Fish Cage." He grabbed a bottle of silly string and an air horn. As they walked into the school Ruby had the sinking feeling that other then Howard being humiliated something terrible would occur. It was the feeling she got when Tazz tried to steal her hot dogs. She wanted to run home, dragging Howard along, and avoid the problem. She couldn't see why he was so concerned with getting them into the Fish Cage. It was a stupid section far away from the floor with plush seats.

Howard slammed the door open squeezing the air horn. "What up Norrisville High!" He released the silly string afterwards.

Both teams stopped and the gym went deadly silent. Bash looked at Howard before seeing Ruby at his side. Opening his mouth he screamed what he though, "HAH DORK!"

Ruby realized he was using singular tense and decided to take the label, it's not like it was true. "Aww man he's talking about me." She said keeping the fake ness out of her voice. It was her sarcastic remarks that had landed Howard in this mess, she'd take the social suicide that followed. "I'm going to sit in the front seat, do you want to sit with me Howard?"

Howard looked at her amazed. She never really cared what anyone other then her family and close friends said about her. He had been trying to get them into the cool area and he was a little sad that they wouldn't be siting there because they were freshman and not really cool. It amazed him that she didn't really mind and invited him to sit with her when it was so obvious he was the one they were calling a dork.

Sitting down in the front row Howard frowned. "I can't believe that didn't work." He felt Ruby's soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Me neither, you'd think they'd respect the school spirit. I'm sorry Howard." She retracted her hand as Howard perked up. He was shivering now from the air on skin exposure he was experiencing.

"Yeah, only the cool de la cool get to sit there. No freshman has ever had the honor." He said as Ruby turned to see Doug, a nerdy looking kid from some of her courses, trying to enter. He was stopped and thrown out.

"Better luck next time Doug," Ruby told the freshman sincerely wishing him better luck.

Howard seemed a tad bit pouty that he wasn't paying attention to her, "at least we're not sitting in the band section, they have a splash zone."

Ruby turned her head to see some kids being pelted with stray concession stand items. A girl had gained a drink for a mere moment before it had been hit by a flying piece of food. She noticed Bucky, a blonde haired freshman with serious problems when it came to the triangle, trying to make a solo.

He had stood up and was humming a bad rhythm while hitting the poor triangle. She saw the flute girl to his right reprimand him, she could only guess the brown haired girl was telling him how there was never any triangle solos and his rhythm was wrong. She winced knowing that the flute girl hadn't been to nice about it and it wasn't secret Bucky had a 'fancy' toward the braces wearing teen. Thought the blonde hair kid didn't seem to bothered until the band teacher reprimanded him when the crowd started booing.

Even a few bleachers away she could hear the woman loud and clear and she shuttered with realization that this wasn't the first time that Bucky had tried to make his love for the triangle known.

"Bucky what have I told you about showboating?!" The brown haired woman sternly yelled. Bucky didn't seem to notice till the infuriated teacher grabbed him and pulled him from his seat. "Hand slinger your triangle is trash and your dinger can't ding! Your benched till further notice!"

Ruby noticed how Bucky paled considerably. "But the triangles my life." His face looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of beeping benched.

The teacher had the courtesy to act a little nicer, "put your dinger in my hand son." She said putting her hand out in front of him.

Bucky's eyes glistened as he placed the dinger in the brown haired woman's awaiting hand. "You can take my dinger but you'll never take my back-up dinger!" From his band sash he pulled out a shiny new looking dinger running towards the exit. In his wake he slammed into the schools mascot who feel over as Bucky continued on his set path.

A brown hair boy played a sad tune on his trombone.

"Oh hoo hoo sad trombone." Howard said wincing just a tiny bit.

"Ultimate band burn." Ruby replied.

( ´▽｀)

Deep down in the school a nasty green figure tasted misery with shuttle hints of humiliation. Tasting the air again the figure noticed a hint of flop sweat. "He will do nicely."

Standing up he created a ball of green gas in one hand creating another one before combining them together and sending them through the vents. Straight to a depressed Bucky.

Slowly transforming he found himself consumed by hate. "They'll pay, they'll all pay!" He started laughing crazily before a door slammed open on his transforming body.

Twice.

( ´▽｀)

Ruby was waiting for Howard when she heard the screams if terror coming from the band hall. She assumed it was because they dropped a drum.

Howard walked out of the boys bathroom, "it's good to be out of that embarrassing body paint." Ruby blushed and turned away.

"Yeah now your just a freshman in a speedo." She heard the yells again and she knew it wasn't because they had dropped a drum or something of the alike.

Looking at Howard who immediately soured she pleaded him with her eyes to forgive her. Reaching her hand into her back pocket she produced the ninja mask. "It's ninja o'clock!" She slammed the mask down over her face trying to ignore the warmth that came from it being under her butt for an extended amount of time. That was just weird.

Running towards the band hall she could feel Howard's upset gaze telling her that she'd have to buy him McSquiddles next time she saw him. That or let a comment about how hot her mom was slide.

"Smoke bomb!" She arrived just as the monster picked up a piano. "Drop that piano." She I easterly regretted that statement as a wooden instrument smashed over her. Creating a cut out of herself using the sword she got out of the smashed piano saying her current thought aloud. "Probably should've thought that one through."

The monster roared and started chucking instruments at the ninja. She dodged the first one but caught the flute which belonged to the girl Ruby has decided to dub Flute Girl.

The monster grabbed to clarinets and started twirling them expertly. "Hey you cow bells, cow bell me!" The short looking teen through the shiny cow bells at the ninja who proceeded to use them as blocking the clarinets.

Slamming the cow bells on his head she held up her hands for a timeout so she could ask the question that was on her mind. "What's up with the monster thing you've got going on?"

"If I can't play the triangle no one can!" He yelled spitting in her face.

"But my no showboating policy, he was showboating you all saw it." The teacher frantically exclaimed.

A kid with shakers was trembling in fear as Bucky pushed a shelf down. Seeing the incoming danger she held the shelf but quickly warned the kid to get out.

The shelf fell on top of her causing her to break through it before Bucky ran away. She stood awkwardly as the band stared at her silently observing her.

"Ahh smoke bomb?" She through down the little ball.

( ´▽｀)

Her morning had been painful. The ninja suit protected her from most damage but it still hurt having a piano dropped on you. She had trouble moving out of bed with her sore arms and tense muscles. She had to take a quick cold shower before she was able to move semi-freely.

As a bonus her mother had made her one of a kind pancakes and Ruby was able to eat two before Howard came so they could walk to school. He had looked at her mom with wide eyes seeing her in her court uniform, which she had to wear a court and stand witness for whatever reason, non discretely eyeing her moms long slender legs. Ruby had waked him upside the head and dragged him to school.

She had refused to talk to her best friend until they had gone to the library for lunch. She admitted to staying up till curfew looking for Bucky.

"You need to stop thinking about the monster and start thinking of plans to get us into the fish cage!" Howard had angrily stated getting up in her personal space.

Gently pushing him away she said the first thing that came to mind. "

"Hey here's an idea why don't you think up a plan for once." The library was as silent as it was meant to be before the two freshman started breaking out.

"Me think up a plan, good one Cunningham." Howard said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"I know it sounded stupid the moment it came out of my mouth." She said giggling.

Wrapping his arm around her he gave a short inspiring speech about how she could make them the first freshman in the Fish Cage before promptly passing out.

Rolling her eyes Ruby took out the Nomicon to ask it for help. It came up with "severing the puppets strings."

"What the juice?" She questioned in a whispered.

"You gotta d'stank them bro."

"Again I ask what the juice."

Feeling the sucking of her soul she knew it had decided she need to see the lesson. She stopped in front of a man holding a fan. "The funk posses the vulnerable using that which he holds most dear." The fan turned green and the man turned into a monster until what she assumed to be the ninja broke the fan.

She was thrown out of the book and she shook Howard awake. "I've gotta destank him bro!"

( ´▽｀)

Deep under the school a rat scurried up green crusted rocks. It continued until it was grabbed roughly by a green calloused hand.

"Hello. I don't think we've met. I am the sorcerer. I have been down here," he gestured to the grime covered area, "for 800 years. You've probably heard of me." The sorcerer said condescendingly.

The rest shock it's head no.

"Makes no difference I will not be here much longer. My latest creation is up above spreading, chaos. Chaos gives me power. And once I have enough power I will break free from this prison and destroy the ninja?" The sorcerer squeezed tighter as he thought about destroying the ninja. He cackled evilly until he stopped to ask a very important question.

"Are you laughing at me or with me." When the rat answered, in its own way, that he was laughing with him the sorcerer started laughing again.

( ´▽｀)

"Hey man." Ruby greeted Howard.

"So what's the plan for gah!" Turning around he saw Ruby in a Norrisville High band uniform. And while she looked kind of good since she was,well, her it was still surprising to Howard. "Why are you wearing that?!" He asked angrily.

"I joined the marching band." She replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Why are you saying that?" Howard asked hysterically.

"Uh because you asked?" She said with a simple shrug of her shoulders lofting her hands up in a duh motion.

Howard opened his locker and threw her in their. Looking both ways he closed the locker. Ruby tried not to blush as she felt his breath on her neck. It's not like she liked him, she'd just never been in close proximity with a boy before. Yeah that was it. "How did this happen?" Howard questioned.

Ruby thought back to when she tapped the triangle compared to the violin and piano it was much easier. "I auditioned. Didn't know I was so musical did ya?" She said with a sassy smirk.

"Why, when we're trying to sit in the cool section did you join the corniest dorks on earth?" Howard liked the close proximity. He didn't know why but he did. He also liked touching her cheek. It was so flawlessly smooth and soft.

"I know I know," she rolled her eyes of course it came back to him and his wants, "it's bad timing but if the band has a new triangle player Bucky's guaranteed to show up and then the ninja will take him down." She revealed her plan. This is why she always made the plans. They were well though out including personalities and behaviors of involved members.

"Your ninjaing is killing any chance at popularity." Howard hissed angrily. He hated the Nomicon. He was sure the book was male and had something for Cunningham wether it just be as her teacher Howard didn't know nor care.

"That's the price I have to pay." She said without hesitation.

Howard grabbed her shoulders. "We're paying it. We. Cunningham your my best friend but as long as your sporting that geek gear," he inwardly winced because the colors brought out her eyes with their kind shine that must have been gained from her multi colorized hair mom. "I can not be seen with you." He knew it was a last resort ditch idea but if there was still a higher place in her heart then the Nomicon then should would give it up, for him.

He knew deep down he'd always hold a special place in her life and that it was only for tonight that she would be a geek but he still hoped she'd listen to him afterwards.

( ´▽｀)

Ruby was sitting with the band as they prepared for the game. Howard sat in the bleachers directly across from her with a popcorn catching helmet and some goggles. "Let's make it clear I'm hear for the free snacks and not you." She smiled knowing he was there for her. He was always there for her.

Bucky slammed through the wall after the door didn't work and Ruby couldn't help but wonder what his deal with walls was. "Hey Howard do you know what time it is? Oh that's right it's ninja o'clock."

"I'm not doing this with you." He said emotionlessly as she slid behind the bleachers slipping on the mask.

Bucky growled scaring several band students who held up a cloth to block his spit.

Ruby came in a few feet away from him. "Bucky I do not feel right about beating up a band geek but-" she was cut off as a ball slammed into her sending her into the procession stand.

Howard ran over. "He killed the snack bar. You make him pay ninja. Make him pay."

"Okay easy there buddy," she tried to passive her best friends anger. But Bucky approached as Howard ran away in fear. He picked her up and started shaking her.

"Got to destank this geek." Arrows and words pointed to Bucky's back up dinger. "Back up dinger, of course!" She felt so stupid as she removed one hand with to grenade like balls. "Ninja blast!" She threw them at the purple monster flipping backwards as he dropped her. "Ninja snatch!" She sent her scarf at him which he easily caught and used to drag her close to his mouth. She used her foot to slam into his face making him let go of her scarf and back up dinger. She quickly kicked the dinger in the air as he regained his senses and started charging at her. She sliced it in two and the blonde haired freshman fell momentarily limo underneath his band uniform.

As the band screamed smoke bomb she happily complied. "Smoke bomb!"

( ´▽｀)

Ruby sat wide eyed beside her best friend on the plush chair. It's not that she was amazed by the place itself she was amazed that they were actually there. She looked over at her best friend who gave a condescending smirk. "Well we did it bud, we're the first freshman to sit in the Fish Cage."

Howard smirked, "technically that is true." He sighed. "I guess I forgive you for joining the band..

She patted her friends shoulder. "Forgiveness accepted buddy, forgiveness accepted.." At that very moment his hands covered her eyes as he shouted at Bucky to get a pair of loaner pants. She heard a thump and assumed Bucky had pushed over the poor shoob in the carp suit.

"Thanks bud I have a feeling I didn't want to see that."

( ´▽｀)

Ruby glared at her Uncle Serpent over the video phone. He had made some sly comment about how the whole ordeal, or what he believed was the whole ordeal when it was actually a really REALLh watered down story of the past two days purposefully drowning out the ninjaing parts, that she was way to good for him.

She rolled her eyes as his eyebrows creased. "Niece what is wrong? Is it that brute of a father?" He asked gently.

"No, it's just a few weeks ago I got a really weird video call. The guy called a woman Manifesto, and said it was a given she'd be hiding 'it' from me. I've just been really confused since then."

Her Uncle Serpent's eyes seemed to soak up the knowledge before a light of understanding flashed, but just as soon as it came it disappeared.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm coming to visit." He said though she knew it was an on the spot decision as her mother hadn't been preparing the guest room as she normally did when family came.

"Um ok when?"

"In a few months."

"Ok. Well you seem busy. Bye."

"Bye."

The video chat ended as Tazz walked into her room and wrapped itself around her leg before slithering to its bed downstairs. She got up and slowly walked down the steps.

"Biffy," she heard her moms voice coming from the master bedroom, "I'm worried about Ruby. She's been so reclusive lately."

"Honey I know. I worry too but it's freshman year she's going to get a little distant for a little while."

"Do you think she's getting into fights? She's been coming home with more bruises her mom questioned wearily.

"No she's managed to keep her grades at an A average and make programs in her spare time I think she's just getting clumsier."

"Biffy our daughter isn't clumsy, she was trained by the whole family if she knew the way each excruciating lesson she endured as a kid was not only to teach her how to do the task and fight but it also taught her balance and awareness of surroundings."

"I'm sure there's a completely logical explanation for this."

She tapped on their door and gave each a hug goodnight. Making her way upstairs she had much to think about.

( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀)

**A/N: Ok I don't own Randy Cunningham or Detentionaire so don't sue I don't have anything. **

**Ok Howard and Ruby cam out a little OOC in this chapter so please don't hate me for it. I'm really sorry. Anyways read and enjoy. **


	3. House of 1,000 Boogers

**A/N: Holy crap how long has it been. Sorry for late posting. I've been really busy lately and school is scary insane. Anyways I hope you enjoy. The next chapter probably won't be done until next Wednesday or that weeks weekend. **

**Also I understand Ruby is very OOC in this chapter and I've skipped episodes 3,4, and 5 just because I can't really think of what to do for them so yeah. Please don't hate me. **

**sorry it's so choppy and the hints at love are so ibvious my computer kept deleting the well written one with it hidden but descriptive. **

**Sorry its choppy. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy. **

P.S. I don't own Randy Cunningham or Detentionaire.

( ´▽｀)

Chapter Three: House of 1,000 Boogers

Ruby pulled her hand through her hair. The last couple of weeks had been harsh. Between being picked for judges, which she had refused with a passion and ended up with Howard being a mean judge since she was to much of a nice wad which lead to a lot of destanking, finding out McFist, one of Norrisville's top ranking Tech companies on par with her fathers, was evil, and last but not least Howard almost exposing her secret. She had gotten a call from Uncle Serpent saying he'd have to push back his arrival date till a little while before Christmas because of the casino.

She snorted as she saw a robo chameleon on the roof when the bell rang. She quickly pulled on her mask and let the suit cover her. She rushed up the stairs pulling open the roofs door only to be hit with the realization that it was on the next roof. It seemed to notice her as she started running across the roof doing a round off onto the next one as it scurried away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The purple haired teen hissed as it climbed up the wall stopping for a moment as if to say 'Up the wall.' "Oh up the wall." She giggled slightly at her stupidity.

"Yeah okay, NINJA SPRINT!" She yelled as she chased it on the lower part of the roof for about three minutes in which the four legged robot had gained the lead. "I don't think so." She quietly stated as she took her scarf and threw it like a last at the robot causing it to fall back to the lower portion of the roof upside down. The robot hissed in annoyance and anger. She glared down at it when her phone started beeping. "Just one minute." She stated politely.

"Ok here's the status update," a voice said from the other side of the line.

"Status update on what?" Ruby questioned in pure confusion.

"Bash's Nash Splash you shoob! It's only the biggest party of the year!" She heard punching sounds on the other side of the line.

"And let me guess he's giving out invites now?" Her voice lacked actual enthusiasm as Howard answered happily.

"Yes! Now hurry up or we won't get invited." Ruby rolled her eyes at her best friend. He obviously had forgotten that she was working for her dad this weekend so he and her mom could have a date night.

The robot seemed to get impatient as it started attacking her, "Howard I can't go." She said honestly. It was impossible for her to lie to her best friend about something so trivial. The robot leapt at her in an angry fashion.

"Cunningham we can't not go it's like legendary!" Howard whispered loudly into the phone.

"Well I can't so you go on ahead bud I don't want to hold you back especially since even if you didn't go we still would only have Sunday to hang out and the party is what tomorrow night?" She heard her best friend huff on the other side of the phone.

"Fine Cunningham but you have to buy me McSquiddles to make up for it." The red head stated.

'Did he just blackmail me? I think he did!' Ruby bit her lip in frustration before giggling it's not like he wouldn't have found a way to get at least one bag of McSquiddles from her this week. "Ok just got to brain this reptile first." She said as she pinned it to the ground spikes coming from her gloves. She brought her hand down but stopped when pepper got sprayed into her face. She retracted the spikes and let out a kitten like sneeze she could hear the lizard let out an Aww sound before swallowing her snot.

"God bless you." It said in a robotic voice.

"Eww shnasty but thank you." The purple haired girl replied before stiffening. Was she exchanging pleasantries with a robot. Oh what had her life come to. "Wait where did he go?" She questioned aloud. "Eh whatever not like it'll come back and haunt me.

She sprinted back inside removing the mask in front of the janitors closet before rushing off to see Howard. When she found her ginger friend he was talking to Bash.

"You're that kid with the zip up shoes in gym who's always hanging out with the purple haired girl." Bash stated. Ruby stiffened at the mention towards her. What the juice?

"Yeah I'm that kid and the purple haired girl is my best bud Ruby!" Howard happily stated.

Ruby blamed what she saw as a trick of the light because there was no way Bash's eyes had hinted something when she had been mentioned nor was there even the slightest possibility he was jealous when Howard had said he was her best friend.

She watched as Bash said only shoobiss had zip up shoes and rejected Howard. She decided now was a good time to interrupt.

"Hey Howard we need to get to the gym the buss is going to be here soon." She ignored the stares people were giving her as she grabbed her best friends hand and dragged him to the gym.

( ´▽｀)

"I'm going to stop listening to your complaining if you need ,e I'll be in the Nomicon." The purple haired girl replied lightly to her best friends whining and complaining.

She could've sworn Howard had poured but he pulled out a video game. "And if you need me I'll be in Grave Punchers 4. Punchzilla's Revenge. Punch edition." He stated as she opened the Nomicon.

"A ninja must master the art of stealth."

Ruby looked at the annotated note with a sense of foreshadowing. "Okay reveal conceal." She watched a chameleon do it and almost screamed. The robot had been there it had just been invisible. So not the cheese.

"Camouflage, that is so bruce!" She said excitedly. She felt herself being forced out of the book and was barely able to get a thank you in before she woke up on top of it. Howard was playing his video game but he didn't notice that Tazz was right behind him.

"Howard!" She gave a warning shout. Her red haired friend freaked out and slammed his arms back slapping TAZZ in the process.

The screen gave off a loser message, "Congratulation you are the worlds worstest grave puncher."

Howard turned in the red bean bag in her room to glare at her hitting Tazz again. She walked up and punched Howard extremely hard on his arm with anger for what he had done to the sweet red tazzelworm.

"Ouch jeez Cuningham you hit as hard as Bash!" He hissed rubbing the forming bump on his arm. "So what did the Nomicon teach you today?" He asked jealously. Ruby hated to admit it but Howard appeared to hate her book. He seemed jealous towards it.

"It taught me how to blend in." She wanted looking at the bump that was still growing on his arm. Ouch it looks like you got a Bash Splash mark. She immediately regretted saying the as he brightened up and hugged her. "Thank you!" He excitedly stated, "I can blend into the crowd and go to Bash's Bash Splash!" He was out the door before she could say anything against his idea.

Turning to the Tazz he hugged the families pet. "In so sorry about the big meanie Tazz!" She cried dramatically as she hugged the beloved pet. She could hear it snicker and roll its eyes at her.

( ´▽｀)

She glared with blue eyes at the gate. She was supposed to deliver an extremely explosive part to a Mr. William Viceroy. She had been on countless jobs across Norrisville today. She had even been to Bucky's house I. Which she had fixed his computer while he had stared at her in a creepy, fascinated, manner the whole time. If she didn't know better she would say he liked her, but that was impossible. Right? He liked flute girl. Right?

She sighed as she walked up to the robo ape guarding the door. "I'm here from Rumplekittykat Corp. to deliver this part to a !r. Viceroy." The robo ape eyed her ID badge and work uniform before letting her in.

"He is in the house. Find Mr. McFist for further instructions." The robot explained mechanically as she walked away. She saw Mr. McFist with his wife Marci and Bash. She sighed as she walked closer suddenly glad her mom had allowed her to use one of her skirts since they were longer then her own.

"Hello I'm here to deliver this part." All three turned to look at her.

"My aren't you a young one to be working for Rumplekittykat Corp." the blonde woman asked.

"Yes aren't there laws about child labour." McFist replied.

Ruby felt her lips twitch into a smirk at that. "Oh no, I'm just running some errands for my father since he's quite busy today." Bash looked at her stupidly not understanding what was going on.

"Oh so you're the daughter Mr. Cunningham is always talking about?" Marci questioned. "Your father is so sweet not as sweet as Hannibal but he cares about his family."

Ruby smiled and nodded softly. "Yes I am, and he really does." She sighed. "Anyways I'm supposed to deliver this part." She held up the package. She saw Howard hiding in the balloons and stiffened.

"Sure I'll lead you to him and then maybe you can test one of these snot games for me." She fought off the purge to turn green as he led her to the purple clad man. "VICEROY WE HAVE A VISITOR!" McFist yelled and Ruby flinched almost tempted to pull at her bun as she handed the part to the evil genius.

( ´▽｀)

She was almost out the door when Marci stopped her. "Aren't you going to stay for Bashford party?" Something seemed to have changed since she had left the mother and son to Finnish her job.

"Oh no ma'am I have so many other places to be before eight tonight I have to get going now and I'd hate to crash the party." She politely responded.

"Oh come on its a lot of fun!" Marci said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry I really have to go, and besides its a swim party?" She asked trying to find a way out.

A passing by kid accidentally tripped spraying pepper all over her. She gave a kitten like sneeze only for the snot to be swallowed again and a flash to blind her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Hannibal is trying to do something or another.

( ´▽｀)

"Hey Hannibal why are we also taking boy snot samples?"

"You never know Viceroy it might turn out that the ninja is a drag queen."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case but whatever."

( ´▽｀)

"Umm okay. Do you mind if I use the restroom really quickly?" Ruby asked as realization of what was happening sunk in.

"Oh sure there's one right over there." Marci pointed one out.

"Thanks!" She quickly slid on her mask and concealed herself crawling through the vents.

( ´▽｀)

Lee sneezed as she bit into a chip. "Excuse me. Biffy did you feel a rush of pride of our daughter as though she'd done something only we would do?"

"God bless you and yes, yes I did. She is so grounded when we get home."

( ´▽｀)

Randy came out of the restroom two minutes later. The pool was devoid of water from Howard's Weinerman flop. It had effectively gotten rid of the things that shan't be mentioned.

"What happened?" Ruby asked innocently to the blonde haired woman.

"Oh I don't quite know myself. Well it was nice meeting you hope to see you again!" She waved with an underlying meaning that made Ruby shiver. Why did she have a feeling this woman wanted her to spend time with Bash even if she hadn't mentioned him the whole time they were talking? Maybe she was still paranoid from Bucky's weird looks.

She walked out the gate to see Howard being thrown out by Bash who stopped and seemed to turn pink when he saw her.

"Maybe you should wear sunscreen next time you seem i little sunburnt." Ruby said pulling out a small tube of Oliveira. "Here for when it starts hurting." She said gently before walking past him to see Howard.

"See you on Monday Howard." She walked off to finish the rest of her runs.

( ´▽｀)

Ruby cuddled to the Tazzelworm and fell asleep it would be awhile before her parents got home.

( ´▽｀)

**End A/N: I know my A/N's are usually the same but I really wanted to apologize for the choppy chapter. I promise chapter four will be much better. **


End file.
